Unorthodox Classes for Genius Children
by izaori
Summary: Winchester's Wammy's House, an orphanage for gifted children. Chemistry and calculus get boring after a while. Here, we explore the more unorthodox classes taught to this bunch of geniuses. [/ May occasionally have canon characters such as A and B. Inspired by albasti on tumblr. I'm open to writing critiques. /]
1. Waterboarding

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Umbral."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"A few chuckles, the shifting of feet, and some pointed whispers rose throughout the classroom. A few sets of eyes turned to the boy in the back, a grin stretched across his face./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Was he glad to be picked? Hell no. This class was interesting, but being chosen as an example was often times painful. Some students ended up in the nurse's station afterwards./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Was he going to show his nerves? Of course not. The teacher never played it soft, which meant that the student examples were literally tortured./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Mildly, at least. There were limits to what the orphanage could do, morals or not. This wing of classes covered the darker subjects, but there was a specific group dedicated to the real stuff. Nobody knew who they were, and nobody wanted to know./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The screech of a chair sliding against cold tile. The teen stood, pressing his hands against the cool desk in front of him. He licked his lips, smirked, and began walking to the front./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Umbral shot a glare to the student laughing at him- Wight, from the third generation- which made the teen stop dead. It's not that Umbral looked that intimidating, but he was becoming notorious for his revenge streak running across some of the other second generation students. Even the first generation had dealt with his eccentric behavior./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He came to a stop in front of the teacher, a confident smirk splayed across his lips./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""For today's class, Umbral will be our example." The teacher then turned to him. "Get on the testing table."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"As instructed, the teen climbed onto the long, metal table. He was forced onto his back. His arms and legs were strapped down, followed by a strap around his waist and one around his neck. The final strap was placed around his forehead to keep him from squirming away./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Welcome, class, to How To Keep a Stiff Upper Lip While Getting Waterboarded."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The teacher kept a straight face, even as some of the students erupted into ferocious giggles. Apparently, Umbral either wasn't well liked, or the relief of not being chosen was let out. During this, the teacher produced a towel just large enough to cover most of a person's face, a few water bottles, and a couple buckets./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""As you know, there are many ways to use water as a torture device. In this class, you will learn both how to use waterboarding efficiently to gather information, and how to survive and react to being waterboarded. This method has been known to public since nineteen seventy-six./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Simply pouring water on someone won't make them talk, unless, of course, you are using the technique you were taught last week."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The teacher opened one of the bottles and poured a small amount of water onto Umbral's face. He frowned and huffed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Waterboarding creates the experience and feeling of drowning, which can make it hard to breathe. Some die from their body going in to shock, or chocking on their own vomit. Some have broken bones from fighting the restraints."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The towel was placed over Umbral's mouth and nose. A few students leaned forward, and one even changed seats to get a better look./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Umbral, if you feel as if you'll vomit or pass out, knock on the table three times at intervals of one second."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The boy blinked a few times and frowned under the towel./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Now, keep in mind that if you want to keep the target alive, you should not do this for more than twenty minutes an hour. At that, you should give the target three or four unimpeded breaths after a few minutes. It will give them a chance to spill their guts, and allow them time to not die."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"A moment later, the teacher began to pour water onto the towel, holding the bottle about a foot and a half over Umbral's face. The teen, surprised, suddenly felt as if he was choking. The students watched him carefully./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""The key to surviving is to force yourself to realize you are not drowning, nor is your head submerged in water. For this exercise, I kept Umbral's eyes uncovered to make it easier."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The teacher momentarily stopped to flick water at Umbral's eyes. Some of the class laughed as Umbral simply scowled. That is, until the water was poured again. He tried to focus on the lesson, on the ceiling, on the teacher, on anything but the water, but it was hard to breathe./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Some people suffer from psychological effects after being subjected to waterboarding."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The water stopped as the teacher unscrewed the second bottle. Water began pouring again./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I was planning on using much more water, but as I explain, it has occurred to me that a student, last year, happened to suffer from aforementioned effects. Let it be known that waterboarding is not a form of drowning, but it's a powerful torture that can make anyone feel as if they are drowning. Isn't that right, Umbral?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Umbral's chest seized up and down, his oxygen supply on low. He was getting it, but he wasn't getting enough. The water and rag hindered him greatly, and, to his surprise, he really did feel as if he was drowning./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"And it was painful./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Just as the teen was about to knock on the table, the water stopped and the rag was lifted. Umbral took in deep breathes, glad to be reunited with the fresh air./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""As you can see, class, Umbral had trouble breathing. If I had chosen a student with less control, or if Umbral had acted out, this could have caused major harm to him. Thank you for being our example, Umbral."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The teen regained his scowl along with his breath. "It would have been worse if you used piss, teach."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The teacher unstrapped Umbral by the head, neck, and waist. Before undoing the arms and legs, the teacher took a ruler and slapped Umbral's wrist. "You know not to speak out. Next time, it won't be a ruler."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Again, some of the other students laughed. Umbral was completely unstrapped, and on his way back to his seat. He thumped another student- Hazardous- on the back of his head. Umbral's grin returned./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The blond wanted to bark something at Umbral, but speaking out of turn is ground for punishment. In this class, you really didn't want to be punished. He'd wait until after class to give Umbral his own lesson./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Now, moving onto the more detailed explanation. Everyone, take out your notebooks and…"/p 


	2. Disguise and Deceit

As the classroom started filling with the meager roster of students, the teens each took their seats in their desks, which were placed in a circular pattern. Everyone in the circle could see everyone else, making it feel more like a group than a random gathering of teens.

Slowly, the projector in the center flickered to life, and the room went dark.

The room was filled with chatter as the students contemplated what the note projected onto the white board meant- rather, if it was serious. Written in bold, capital letters, the students looked around nervously.

DISGUISE AND DECEIT 101  
YOU HAVE FIFTEEN MINUTES  
FAILURE TO UNCOVER THE PROFESSOR WILL RESULT IN  
IMMEDIATE FAILURE OF THE ENTIRE CLASS

Underneath the note was a small clock. As soon as the device struck ten, the timer started ticking, counting down from fifteen minutes.

Some of the teens became frantic as they looked from peer to peer. If they couldn't find the teacher, did that mean they'd have to wait the typical three months after failure to restart the class? Would that lessen their chances at being L? What if they wouldn't be able to retake the class at all?

Only a few of the students, ones that took the class and failed, weren't as frantic.

Virgo stayed silent as some of the others started up conversations, one or two trying to rise up as leader of the investigation. She glanced from peer to peer, scrutinizing their faces.

A boy, Fie, stood up and jumped onto his desk, grinning brightly.

"Everyone! This is very simple! The teacher is not young, the teacher is not in this room!" He began to laugh proudly, possibly believing that he had to be correct.

Another student, Obelus, shook his head. "I don't think so, little buddy. If the teacher wasn't in the room, failure wouldn't be such a huge consequence." He smiled at the over excited blond. The other boy took his seat again, feeling somewhat dejected. "Anyway, I've seen teachers as young as twenty one, it wouldn't be too hard for a young teacher do blend in with us."

Then, the room filled with chatter once more, the students investigating each other.

Still, Virgo was silent. Among the ruckus, she stood up and walked to the door. She flipped the light switch up and the room became illuminated once more. Some of the teens began complaining- 'Hey, I can't see the timer now!' or 'Ow, give us some warning next time!'

Quickly, Virgo walked to the center of the desks, clearing her throat to call attention.

"Em… I don't think talkin' to each other will help…"

Another girl chirped up. "Is it 'cause you never talk?" She and a few other kids snickered.

"No," V started, a determined look dominating her features, "this is _disguise_ and _deceit_. Which means… em… basically, the teacher is disguised, but also deceitful, which means interrogation won't work well, probably…"

The redhead walked up to one of the boys.

"The thing is… We could question each other until the time runs out, but we won't get anywhere. It's better to look for the disguise. Em… This is the first class of the course, which is typically the easiest."

Fie stood up again, clasping his head together. "We can pull on hair to find-"

"No, Fie, hair pullin' isn't the proper way to do this. Actually, if wigs are involved, it might be possible that the wig is glued down, you know, how some actors do it…"

From the sidelines, Rocky nodded in agreement. "So we should listen for the most adult like voice, right?"

"Wrong," V sighed. "Em… guys, you're makin' this too complicated. We're runnin' low on time so… Well, I turned on the lights. Does anyone know why?"

The other students started chattering again, looking to each other for guidance. Some gave suggestions, but none of them were on the mark. Eventually, some mumbled 'no' and urged Virgo to go on.

"Okay, so… In certain lightin', people can look really flushed, or it's easy to tell when people aren't wearin' any makeup. If you look at some of the girls," she pointed at Rocky, "you can tell they're wearin' some make up, but that's not a bad thing.

"In theatre, actors wear makeup coverin' their whole face. It's so the lightin' doesn't make them look sick on stage. The lightin' in this room makes most of the boys look sickly because of the quality of lightin'. It's easy to see they aren't wearin' make up.

"…What I'm gettin' at, there's only one boy in here who is wearin' makeup, which isn't necessarily strange, but it's coverin' his whole face."

Obelus grinned and Fie looked shocked, while the other students had similar expressions. Apparently, Virgo was on the right track. Eventually, all eyes were focused on the boy furthest away from the door.

Only two minutes left on the timer.

The redheaded girl walked up to him, smiling just slightly.

"I think the class is in agreement, em… You're the teacher, aren't you?"

The boy laughed and put on a bored expression. "Why aren't you bothering any of the girls? They're wearing makeup, "

Virgo smiled back and shook her head. "Unfortunately for you, I know all of them. There aren't many girls here at Wammy's."

A moment later, the boy stood, showing off his ridiculously tall height. At least, it seemed that way compared to the shorter genius.

"Hah, I suppose that makes sense."

A ripping noise sounded throughout the room as the mystery boy ripped off his wig. A glaring red mark immediately rose to his forehead, but it didn't seem to bother him. He shook his head, allowing his hair to fall down messily…

Well, _he_ was a _she,_ and she was the professor.

Virgo smiled at the reveal.

"Congratulations, class! I am your professor, Doctor Kenwood, but you can call me Kenny." She grinned brightly as she ran a hair through her brunette hair. Her voice was now much higher and feminine than it had been just a moment ago. "And with seventeen seconds to spare! I'm surprised you first timers were able to find me on the first try!"

The class began to murmur again, patting themselves on the back despite one student doing most of the work.

"As a reward, I won't make you take your first test today! Now, everyone, get in your seats and get out your notebooks. It's time to take your first set of notes!"


	3. Espionage

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The class was in full attendance, thirteen sets of eyes focused on the static filled TV screen at the front of the class. One set of eyes looking to nowhere in particular. Most of the students, after taking in the information that had just played across the television, began looking around./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"| The screen lit up from its previously black and blank state. A man, waist up, was displayed. The man appearedbr /| to be the teacher. In a deep, calm voice, he began to /| em"Good evening, class. You are being watched by seven different cameras, all hidden expertly by yours/em emtruly./embr /|em Your assignment is to find all the cameras, along with their coordinated wire taps. I will know if you cheat/embr /|em by using outside electronics. For every camera and wire tap you cannot find, you will be docked a/em emletter/embr /|em grade. Which would mean, not finding five or more is failure. Good luck."/embr /| The feed stopped, and instead of the screen returning to black, the room filled with the gross noise of static./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Then, the chatter started./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emHow long does this class last? Isn't it an hour long? I thought it was an hour and a half! Who cares, we have to find those cameras! Don't forget about the wires! Oh god, does that mean there are fourteen things to find? I don't want to fail!/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Finally, thirteen teens shot up from their desks and searched around. The only person to stay seated was Sky, a mysterious child. To many, Sky was seen as genderless, and some even wondered if Sky actually existed, or if Sky was some strange ghost... To make things easier, Sky was often referred to as a boy, but he had no preference./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"So, this mysterious boy let his eyes wander to the static filled television, watching the patterns run jumbled across the screen./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"A few other kids gave him perplexed looks- Shouldn't he be helping? Ugh, ignore him!- and continued to search. One student in particular, Zen, was extremely annoyed that Sky had the balls to sit while everyone else searched frantically. His friend, Rocky, had to calm him before the duo continued their own search./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The minutes ticked by, but nothing was found. Fifteen minutes into the search. Nothing./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sky stood from his desk, walking up to the apparently useless television. He circled it once, inspecting the wheeled cart it was on, and noted how it was cordless. There must be a powerful battery attached. "To last one hour..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Zen looked over and scowled. So now the weirdo was talking to himself?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hey, ghost boy, are you going to help us or stay useless?" He scrunched up his nose, scrutinizing Sky./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"In return, Sky gave the ruder boy a blank look, tilting his head. He didn't find being rude a very helpful tactic. "You haven't found anything," he stated before returning to the television./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Zen turned red with anger, but Rocky swooped in to calm him down. She was good at dealing with his temper, and often had to./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ignoring the duo, Sky began to push the wheeled cart to the teacher's desk, where the teacher wasn't. The static on the television caused some sort of reaction, and feedback screeched through the room. Every student- save for Sky- immediately covered their ears. Sky gave a bored smile and left the cart, getting closer to the feedback... and found a wiretap, along with a small camera, situated carefully on the edge of the teacher's desk. They had blended in perfectly with the pencils and other school utensils. Upon removing the wire tap and camera, the feedback stopped. The room returned to silence, as silent as it could be with the static./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Great thinking, Sky! We can use the telly to find the rest! Someone's useful!" Wight chirped, walking over to Sky and slinging an arm around his shoulder. "Who's my pale-ass genius? You are!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sky blinked, then stared at Wight. He didn't remember the Korean boy, but wouldn't mention it. Sky didn't remember many people, honestly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He sighed, bored, before oh so graciously explaining what he was doing./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""...We aren't allowed to use outside electronics, but the teacher purposely kept the television on static so we could use it. Espionage is tricky... I guess, you can't always bring your cellphone or something when spying, since it could give you away... But if there's already something there for you to use, it can come in handy. Wire taps are basically microphones, so it's natural to hear feedback if you either get another microphone to close to the first, or if you have a very jarring noise... Meaning static, static is jarring."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"After that, Sky returned to silence, nearly smiling when he noticed how mad Zen looked. What could he say? He thought it was obvious that the television would be a tool./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Now that the trick was revealed, Wight, along with a few other kids, started pushing the cart around. Six more times, the room resounded with the grinding sound of feedback. It wasn't too delightful, and some kids complained that they could have found everything without the static TV, but thanks to said static, they made it in well under the time limit. The students still had twenty more minutes./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Suddenly, the TV came back to life, static gone./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em| "Good job, class, you've found all of the cameras and wiretaps! I'm rather impressed, most of my other/embr /em| classes weren't able to discover them all, or the trick to go with it. You will all be receiving A's for this/embr /em| session, and on Wednesday, we will be starting your studies. Remember to get plenty of rest and a/embr /em| good breakfast."/embr /| The screen went black as the video ended. This time, there was no static to be heard or seen./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The class looked around to each other, pleased with their results. They were congratulated for their excellent job! Rocky smiled, and patted Zen on the back, watching as he smiled at the success, too. Looks like this class wouldn't be to hard. All of them seemed to be glad today's class was over with, and all the cameras were found./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Since the class was now over, the students began trickling out of the classroom, chatting about other unimportant matters- emAre you watching the game tonight? Hey, do you want to have a sleepover? Did you/emseeem what Alternative was wearing? Gross!/em- however... Sky remained in the room, staring at the ceiling./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He squinted as he examined the dots patterned on to the ceiling panels, and wondered aloud.../p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""...But where is the emeighth/em camera?"/p 


End file.
